


The One in Charge

by Kurikukun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub talkzzz like thizzz, Body Worship, Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel doesn't know how to eat pussy but he learns REALLY quick, Gabriel is simp ngl, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurikukun/pseuds/Kurikukun
Summary: Gabriel thinks he's the top but is given a not so friendly reminder that Beelzebub is the boss around here. But he really doesn't mind being stepped all over like the obedient angel he is
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The One in Charge

The cottage was pretty quiet, save for the crackling of fire in the fireplace and the occasional sips of coffee the prince of Hell took. Gabriel never understood the enjoyment of consuming human substances, but he knew Beelzebub loved everything about food and drink. They are the sin of Gluttony as well as lord of the flies, after all. When they would agree to meet each other in this location, Gabriel would miracle up some "gross matter" for Beelzebub to enjoy while they talked about the latest topics of Heaven and Hell. The two of them have done this since the Not So End of The World, and it had become a sort of routine. 

Today, however, only brought a bland conversation to the table. When the Armageddont ended, the two had endless things to talk about. Though to be fair it was mostly venting about how much they hate their job and how they wished things ended up differently. But since it's been a few long months since then, there wasn't much to talk about on their parts. Things were still a bit chaotic, but that was someone else’s problem. At the moment, the two were sitting across each other on separate loveseats with only a dark brown coffee table getting in between them. The fire crackled to Gabriel's right, and was spreading a warm sensation across that whole side of his body. Beelzebub seemed too focused on the treats that lay before them on said coffee table, having set down the cup of coffee they were just sipping to take one of the several treats spread upon a small platter. They would let out a small buzz of satisfaction as the food item touched their tongue, and they would close their eyes to savor the taste. Human food was one of their many weaknesses, they will admit. 

Gabriel couldn't help but look the demon up and down, his arms and his legs both crossed. He found it strange how Beelzebub could seemingly choose whether or not they had flies circling around their head, which they didn’t have today. Their face was also clear of any blemish or scars which they usually had back in Hell. The only thing that was the same was their very messy ebony hair that barely made it passed their shoulders and their icy blue eyes that seemed to glow. 

He noticed that over time, Beelzebub began wearing more comfortable clothing than what they would wear in Hell. At first, they wore their usual uniform, but the uniform turned into a black button up, and the black button up turned into a beat-up sweater. Today Beelzebub was wearing something a bit more... revealing. They wore an old looking long-sleeved shirt, rather short black shorts and ripped up thigh high stockings. They also wore some scuffed up black platformers with an impressive sized heel. (He wondered if that was to compensate for their lack of height.) He couldn't deny that the way Beelzebub buzzed happily with each treat they devoured along with the way their shorts would ride up their legs was a turn on. 

"Your fly friend isn't with you today, I noticed." Gabriel finally broke the long silence, not really realizing how long he had been staring; half of the filled platter was already gone. Beelzebub looked up from the coffee table and gave a slightly confused look before humming. 

"She doesn't have to go with me every time I go up to the human world, you know." They replied, taking this pause to take a sip of their coffee. It was almost gone as well. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

"So it's a female?" He asked, sarcasm in the tone of his voice. Beelzebub frowned, shooting daggers at him with those icy blue eyes. Gabriel thought it was cute when they got riled up like that. Though a bit intimidating sometimes, it was like a fluffy kitten trying to be scary. But those eyes could send shivers down his spine if they wanted to. "Don't give me that look, Bee. I'm just making conversation." He added, but Beelzebub didn't ease the glare. In fact, their face flushed upon hearing that nickname. 

"How many timezzz have I told you to not call me that stupid nickname, Archangel?" They buzzed, crossing their arms and they sat back in their seat. 

"Several, but I just love how flustered it makes you. And I think it suits you well enough. You may be a fly but you buzz like a little bumblebee. And your name can be a bit of a mouth full." Gabriel replied. "And if I can be honest with you for a moment, that glare you give me is rather attractive. Makes me shiver." Beelzebub raised their eyebrows, the corner of their mouth rising in a smirk. 

"Oh really now? That'zzz not very angel like of you to zzzay. Shouldn't someone of your rank not think those thingzzz?" They asked. "What would your Almighty think if She knew you were lusting over a demon?" To that Gabriel rolled his eyes, lifting himself off of the loveseat so he could take a seat right next to Beelzebub, a grin on his face. 

"I highly doubt She is keeping count at this point, especially with Heaven being in the state it is right now. Besides," He leaned in to wrap an arm around Beelzebub's thin waist, looking into those bright blue eyes and taking in every little feature of their face. Everything seemed so perfect, despite them being a demon. From all the demons he's encountered, they were an awful sight to behold. But Beelzebub was different. He could look into those eyes for days, never getting tired of them. "I can always say that you were the one who tempted me like the evil being you are. How could anyone resist?" Gabriel's voice seemed to get lower the closer he got to the demon's face. The last few words were but a husky whisper in their ear, and they closed their eyes as they felt lips press against their neck. They bit their lip gently, failing to hold in the buzz of pleasure that was in their throat. Seeing that Beelzebub wasn't objecting, Gabriel took that as his chance to get the upper hand, using his body to push demon onto their back, letting out a low growl as he started moving his kisses down to their collarbone. 

"O-Oi, who zzzaid you were in charge here?" Beelzebub couldn't help but stutter, not sounding as powerful as they wanted to. They pushed Gabriel off of their much smaller frame and quickly switched places, Gabriel's back hitting the soft cushion of the loveseat as the prince climbed on top of him. They took hold of the angel's light grey scarf by both sides and pulled Gabriel close so their foreheads were now touching. "I believe you forgot who is the bozzzz. Who's the prince of Hell. You can't dominate me that easily." They whispered, leaning in ever so close but pulling away before their lips touched. "No, you will have to earn your right to touch me. Do you underzzztand, Angel?" They asked. 

"Ah. Well, I'm at your disposal, my prince." Gabriel grinned, having absolutely no objections to this. He loved the thought of being overpowered like this. His Effort was already beginning to press painfully against the fabric of his dress pants just from the thought of what Beelzebub was going to make him do. Beelzebub hummed in approval, and climbed off Gabriel before waving his hand, making the coffee table move places so there was now open space in front of them. They then pointed to the spot in front of them. 

"On your kneezzz," They ordered, to which Gabriel happily complied. It was there Beelzebub noticed how hard Gabriel was, and they haven't even gotten started! "Such a pathetic angel you are. You're already about to rip those trousers of yours and I haven't even done anything." They narrowed their eyes, showing a look of disgust. However, this was just a front, and was hiding how amused they actually were. This was definitely going to be fun. They held out one of their legs, pressing the sole of their shoe against Gabriel's chest. "Take off my shoezzz, no using any miraclezzz." They then ordered. Gabriel noticed how their shoe left a slight stain on his sweater, but he couldn't possibly think of grieving over that now. He reached around and started to undo the endless amounts of buckles and laces that held these platformers together. It seemed very impractical, in his opinion. After removing one shoe, he did the same agonizing process to the second one, setting them both to the side and out of the way. 

"Now, you can start by kizzzing up and down my legzzz. Start from my feet and go all the way up to my thighs. Worship them just like your beloved Almighty." They said, tapping the tips of their toes along Gabriel's covered up neck. "If you're good, I'll let you strip off thozzze baggy layerzzz of yourzzz." They added. After nodding his head with a weak grin, the archangel did so happily. He took the demon's foot in his hands and gave light kisses to their ankle. Those kisses moved from the tops of their foot up to their shins, giving Beelzebub a cocky glance as he gave a long lick up to their knee. He would randomly switch back to kisses, then licks. His tongue would leave a stain of saliva on their stockings. When he reached the bare skin of Beelzebub's thigh, he latched onto it and gave a rough suck, leaving a little love mark in its place. They closed their eyes and let out a soft hum of approval. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourzzzelf," Beelzebub still frowned, managing to keep their composure after the hickey they got. As much as they loved seeing Gabriel service them like this, they had to admit that it was getting unbearably hot between their legs. Oh, how they wanted to see that tongue work... But they wanted the Archangel to work for it. They couldn't let their opposite know it was that easy to get into the Prince of Hell's pants. Meanwhile Gabriel had used his face to nudge the fabric of Beelzebub's shorts up as he made his way dangerously close to their heat. Though before he could get too close, Beelzebub grabbed Gabriel by the jaw and pulled him upward. 

"I didn't say you could go up that far," Beelzebub hissed, giving him a firm slap to the cheek. To this Gabriel grunted. "Bad Angel. But I will forgive you thizzz one time. Don't think you will get away with anything elzzze like you did just now, do you underzzztand?" They asked, keeping a tight hold of Gabriel's jaw so he couldn't look away. But why would he want to look away? 

"Y-Yes Lord Beelzebub," He replied, unable to hide the excitement and the anticipation in his voice. Beelzebub finally let go of his face after staring into his bright lavender eyes, getting a bit more excited themselves when being called that title. They couldn't really describe the feeling of having someone of such high power being on their knees, being so submissive. It was a high of itself. 

"Good... Now, do the same to my other leg. But don't you dare get as clozzze as you did last time. Not until I zzzay zzzo." They ordered, stretching out their other leg in the same fashion as the first one. Gabriel took a moment to rub his stinging cheek before giving Beelzebub's other slender leg the same treatment of the first one. He even took it upon himself to give a hickey on the other exposed thigh, about the same place as the first one. By then, Gabriel's groin was beginning to hurt from how hard he was. He wanted nothing more than to miracle away his pants away and give himself some relief, but he wasn't going to do that unless he was told to. He did like the thought of being punished, but he liked the idea of being rewarded even more. Beelzebub watched in amusement as the Archangel worked his way up, then back down to their ankle, and back up again. They noticed how he had begun to lose his composure a bit, his kisses being more frantic and his licks being sloppier. 

"You're pathetic, you know. I bet if you truly needed to breathe you would be hyperventilating from how much you want me. I can tell by how dizzzappointed you look when you move down my thighzzz." Beelzebub grinned, glancing down to see Gabriel's pants doing nothing to cover up his cock. With the leg that Gabriel wasn't using, they moved it forward to press their foot against his groin, causing him to groan. Beelzebub chuckled, grinding their foot into his crotch and watching as Gabriel began rutting against it, craving any sort of friction. "Now look at you, humping at my leg like a bitch in heat. Cute." They teased further, enjoying the soft moans that Gabriel was letting out against his calf. 

"How could I not act like this? You're turning me on so much I feel like I'm about to go insane." Gabriel mumbled, and whined when Beelzebub removed their foot from his dick. They snapped their fingers, and their shorts had disappeared, leaving them in their dark panties. Most of it was transparent black fabric save for the crotch area, and its edges were covered in lace. Gabriel stared at them in awe, then back up to see Beelzebub grinning. "Oh Bee... Did you wear these for me?" He asked softly. He let out a loud "ow!" when he was thumped on the forehead. 

"Watch what you call me, Gabriel." They snapped, but quickly weakened their glare. "And maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That'zzz for you to figure out." They leaned forward, taking a hold of Gabriel's scarf and pulling him closer. "Why don't you strip thizzz sweater for me and have a little treat. Would you like that?" They asked, already knowing the answer. They squinted their eyes when he saw Gabriel lift his hand, his thumb and middle finger together. "No miracling them off." Gabriel frowned, but didn't spend too much time pouting about having to disrobe the human way. He went to remove all of the clothing on his upper half, haphazardly tossing the articles of clothing to the other loveseat behind him. Beelzebub took a moment to simply admire Gabriel's chest, wetting their lips as they scanned up and down the angel's body. 

"You're beginning to let yourzzzelf go, aren't you?" They teased, eyeing the small pudge that had started to form on Gabriel's stomach. He flushed a bit. 

"I tend to forget about the care of my celestial body. I see no reason to keep a chiseled figure when no one will be able to see it." He tried to string up a valid excuse. Beelzebub simply laughed, and sat back in their seat, spreading their legs slowly and motioning Gabriel to come closer with a finger. 

"You're too funny, Archangel. I was only teazzzing." They lightly stroked their inner thighs, biting their lip gently. "Now come down here. Don't think of tasting me directly yet. You'll have to prove you dezzzerve it." Gabriel took a second to glance into Beelzebub's eyes, then down at their spread open legs. He didn't need to be told twice. He gave their inner thigh a small kiss to start out, letting out a low groan just by the scent of Beelzebub's Effort. The pure smell of lust that radiated from it was making Gabriel feel like he was high. He needed more. After giving a kiss to their outer lips, he closed his eyes and gave their covered-up pussy a long and slow lick. 

"Fuck," He swore lowly, giving it another slow lick. Even through the fabric, he could already taste Beelzebub's juices on his tongue. They buzzed softly, running their fingers through Gabriel's hair as they lifted their hips up to give him better access. It didn't take long for the fabric of Beelezbub's panties to be completely soaked in their own slick and Gabriel's saliva, the outlines of their folds now being visible. Beelzebub covered their mouth with the back of their fingers, occasionally moaning when Gabriel would lap at their clit or suck the fabric into his mouth. They were beginning to get rather flustered, and found themselves being very impatient. 

"G-Good boy. Here," Beelzebub pushed Gabriel's face out from between their legs, but just far enough so he wouldn't be in the way. They took hold of the center of their soaked panties and slowly pulled them to the side. "You better make me feel good," They mumbled, feeling their face heat up upon seeing the look of lust Gabriel had on his face. He looked like a starving man being presented a 5-course meal. He swallowed hard. 

"Oh, with pleasure," His voice was low and hoarse. He quickly leaned in and started to eat them out directly, lapping at Beelzebub's soaked folds and giving them small sucks. Beelzebub bit their lip, the sounds of Gabriel slurping and sucking being quite sexy. Though he had enthusiasm, he had absolutely no technique. His tongue would only occasionally run over their clit, and he seemed to focus on the wrong places. At this rate it would take hours for them to get off. It was obvious he had no experience with such things. 

"Oi, you need a better technique than that." Beelzebub said, tapping the top of Gabriel's head to get his attention. Gabriel moved up a bit, raising a brow. His chin was already glistening with their juices and his own saliva 

"Apologies, I don't have much experience in this... Oral activity. What would by prince want me to do?" He asked, giving their inner lips soft kisses as he waited for further commands. Beelzebub though about it, wondering how they would even explain it in terms Gabriel would understand. 

"Well first off you don't need to slurp as much. You can just flatten your tongue and lick it gently, not go balls deep right away. And you need to use the tip of your tongue to tease my clit," They noticed Gabriel's slightly confused look upon hearing that term. "...This thing, it's very senzzzative." They used the tip of their finger to gently rub their clit to demonstrate, making their leg tremble a bit. "Go on, try it." Gabriel licked his lips before going back in, taking Beelzebub's advice and giving slower, longer licks up their cunt before using the tip of his tongue to circle around their clit. Beelzebub moaned softly, reaching down and spreading their outer lips apart to give him more room. "T-There you go. Already doing zzzo much better." Gabriel lit up at the praise. He got into a pattern of giving a few long laps to their folds, a suck here and there, and going up to pay attention to their clit. Beelzebub's thighs trembled when they felt him wrap his lips around it, even moaning a few times. 

"Ah, I like when your legs tremble like that," Gabriel whispered with a small grin even when he was expecting to be smacked for the comment. Instead Beelzebub just whined, and pushed his face deeper their heat, wrapping a leg around his shoulder to keep him in place. 

"Shut it, just uzzze your mouth for thizzzz." They said as they started grinding their hips into his face. "Start going faster. Go on, don't keep me waiting..." Beelzebub's tone wasn't as stern as they wanted it to be. Gabriel was happy to comply, now determined to find out what would make the demon feel the best. He wanted them to shake, to whine and lose their composure just from their tongue. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, flicking the tip of his tongue on Beelzebub's sensitive little love button before giving it a few soft sucks. He made it a point to focus on it since it gave him the best reactions. Beelzebub was having a hard time controlling their voice, their hips constantly jolting up from the sudden strong waves of pleasure. Satan his tongue felt so good. 

"G-Good boy, that'zzz it..." They ran their hand through Gabriel's hair, biting onto their lip as they watched him work. "Mmm... You're doing such a good job... How about you take that needy cock of yourzzz out and jerk yourzzzelf off while you finger fuck me? Would you like that?" Beelzebub offered, the corner of their mouth rising when Gabriel's eyes lit up. Gabriel thought his prayers would never be answered, almost having to use a secret miracle to ease the pain of how hard he was. 

"Oh lord thank you," He whined, though it was mostly muffled since his face was still buried in between their legs. He made quick work to undo his pants, letting out a sigh of relief as he pulled his dick from its fabric prison. He started to stroke his cock quickly, breathing out a few low moans before using his other hand to rub against Beelzebub's folds. He peered up at them as one of his fingers slid into them, feeling them clench up around it almost immediately. 

"I didn't zzzay you could stop licking me, Gabriel. Don't think you're cumming before I am," Beelzebub said, giving their hips a teasing wiggle. Gabriel went back to work, having stuck a second finger inside of their dripping cunt before he had started thrusting them in and out, his tongue circling quickly around their now swollen clit. Beelzebub was already starting to feel close, the several different sensations beginning to build up faster than they would have liked. The jolts of electricity that ran through their clit, the feeling of Gabriel's fingers rubbing all the right places, and the nice show of watching him jerk himself off below them. They could barely contain themselves. 

"F-Fuck yezzz... That'zzz a good boy. Such a good angel. You're going to make me cum," They whined, taking told of Gabriel's head and pushing him even closer, their nails (more like claws) starting to dig into his scalp. "That'zzz it. Oh Satan yezzz!" Beelzebub threw out a few more profanities and dirty talk before they were at their breaking point, their head thrown back and their back arched off of the couch as they came. Gabriel slowed down his fingers and his licking, giving their throbbing clit soft and slow licks all the way through their orgasm. He was about to cum himself just from the performance Beelzebub had gave. 

"I'm close too Bee... Fuck, am I allowed to cum? Please, I'm so close," Gabriel begged softly after Beelzebub had relaxed and after he had removed his fingers. Beelzebub buzzed, barely hearing Gabriel's voice as they came down from their high. They have had orgasms before, but nothing quite that amazing. They could get addicted to that. In fact, they think they will. But their gluttonous hunger wasn't nearly satisfied yet. 

"No, I'm going to need you to wait a bit longer. I'm not done with you yet." They unhooked their leg from behind Gabriel's head, and scooted to one of the other ends of the loveseat. They noticed they left a stain from their juices but they didn't care. "Now, lay down right there." They commanded, pointing to the other side of the couch. Gabriel had frowned and let out a disappointed sigh as he stopped touching himself, feeling his orgasm get further and further away until he wasn't close anymore. That disappointed didn't stay for long, however, and he did as the prince of Hell wanted. He laid down on the soft cushions, his upper half being slightly propped up from his back laying on the arm of the loveseat. Beelzebub slowly crawled towards the angel, and stared at his cock with hungry eyes, licking their lips as they watched it twitch. It was still so hard and dripping with desire. 

"If I didn't know you, I would probably mistake you for Asmodeus from how you're looking at my cock." Gabriel commented, not hiding the fact he was extremely turned on by having Beelzebub's eyes on him like that. "You're a little succubus on the inside, aren't you?" Beelzebub rolled their eyes, flicking their wrist and retrieving Gabriel's scarf. 

"You should know Gluttony comezzz in many different formzzz. Once I’ve found something I like, I want more." They said, taking Gabriel's hands in theirs and using his scarf to tie his wrists together. "And more, and more, and even more... My hunger can rarely be satizzzfied." By the time Beelzebub was done tying Gabriel up, his arms were bound above his head and he was tied to the couch itself; the loveseat at "conveniently" gotten a few upgrades to the sides for this to happen. Gabriel looked at Beelzebub with a dumb smile, his eyes dancing with excitement as he watched them work. 

"Well, I'm still at your disposal. I'll give you anything you want, my prince." He replied after swallowing. Beelzebub slowly climbed onto Gabriel's lap, letting out a happy buzz as their cunt rubbed against his aching cock. They started to grind against it, their slick mixing with his pre-cum and making his dick nice and wet. They stared into Gabriel's eyes as they ran their hands up and down his chest, their claws running through the soft messy hairs covering it. Soon they couldn't wait any longer, and reached down to line his cock up with their entrance, keeping their eye contact as they let the tip of it slip inside. 

"Then I want you to give me your cock," They answered, and both let out a long, drawn out moan as Beelzebub sunk down and took Gabriel's length in completely. They underestimated how big he actually was, but was very delighted that their cunt was completely filled. "Z-Zzzo big... I'm zzzo full." They whispered after taking a few moments to get adjusted to his impressive size. They gave a little test wiggle before beginning to bounce slowly in Gabriel's lap. Gabriel let out a groan, almost being brought over the edge just from how tightly Beelzebub was gripping around his length. They were so hot, so wet, so tight. He felt like he was going to melt. 

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Gabriel moaned, and started to thrust his hips upward to try to match Beelzebub's rhythm. But they stopped him by holding his hips down, giving him a small frown. 

"No, I want you to keep still while I ride you. You have to earn fucking me yourzzzelf." They moaned, still keeping their slow pace. It was almost painfully slow. Gabriel just let out another groan, and forced his hips to stop moving so Beelzebub could take over. "I'm going to ride you nizzze and slow, and you're going to stay still like a good angel. No matter how much you want to thrust, you're not allowed to unless I tell you to." They grinned after seeing the frustrated look on his face 

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" He asked, being interrupted by a moan here and there. To that Beelzebub chuckled, purposely clenching themselves tighter around his cock. 

"I am a demon, what do you expect?" They asked, picking up their pace ever so slightly. "I like seeing your face when you're trying to hold yourself back. It'zzz so pathetic yet so cute." Gabriel listened as they spoke, his gaze switching from their face to their pussy devouring his cock with each movement of their hips. This pace was too slow; it was becoming harder and harder for him to stay still. His hands were squeezed into fists above his head, and his arms were starting to strain against the fabric of his scarf. He wanted to touch the prince so bad. He wanted to run his hands up and down their thighs. He wanted to rip that damn shirt off of their body and grope at their chest and kiss their neck. He wanted to pound into them until he came deep inside of them. Hell, he wanted their wings to spring out from their shoulder blades so he could run his hands through them. The more he thought about what he wanted to do, the whinier and more impatient he became. This had only gone on for a few minutes, but it felt like years. 

"B-Beelzebub please. I need it so bad. Fuck, this is torture!" Gabriel exclaimed, looking up at the demon on top of him with a pleading look. He already had beads of sweat going down his brow, and he had actually begun to pant. Demons and Angels didn't need to breathe per say, but when their celestial bodies were put through a certain about of strain it was likely they would need to intake air. Obviously having to hold back was putting a lot of strain on the archangel. "Please let me do you properly. I think I'll discorporate if I have to wait any longer." Beelzebub stopped moving their hips for a moment, and let out an amused laugh. Oh, how they were just eating up Gabriel's pleads. 

"I find it hard to zzzay no to you when you beg like a dog. The all mighty and powerful Archangel Gabriel, begging so pathetically to a demon." They leaned in, their faces now being close enough that their noses lightly touched, and they stared deeply into those pools of lust filled amethyst. "I think zzzince you've been zzzo good for me, and even gave me a good laugh, I could let you fuck me. But when I untie you, you better not dizzzappoint me. I want you to fuck me hard, fuck me fast, and make me scream. Do you understand?" They asked, dragging their nails down Gabriel's jaw as they spoke. Gabriel quickly shook his head, not even needing to think about it. 

"I-I promise I'll make you feel good. Please just untie me and let me touch you," He moaned, watching in anticipation as Beelzebub raised their hand, and with a snap of their fingers the scarf holding Gabriel back was untied, and fell to the floor below. Gabriel wasted no time, pushing Beelzebub onto their back and gripping onto their hips, now pounding into their hole with reckless abandon. Beelzebub let out an endless stream of moans, their mouth held agape and their hands gripping tightly onto Gabriel's forearms. Their claws dug and left marks into his flesh, but it only made him groan in pleasure. In fact, they could have sworn they heard him let out a low, almost animalistic growl. 

"O-Oh Satan yezzz!" They moaned out. "Fuck just like that. Just like that..." They whined loudly. Gabriel didn't slow his pace. Hearing Beelzebub moan and look so submissive drove him crazy, and he only wanted more. He took one of his hands and lifted Beelzebub's shirt up, revealing their small breasts to the air and diving in to attack their exposed neck. He thrusted deep inside of them, groping at one of their breasts and giving the crook of their neck several love bites. Beelzebub loved all of it. The sound of flesh slapping flesh, the pounding deep in their core, the harsh sucks on their neck. Somehow, they felt like they were in Heaven again. They were already starting to feel close again. 

"F-Fuck I'm so close... Keep going- Oh!" They were interrupted by a moan when feeling another long suck to their now hickey covered neck. Gabriel was almost at his limit too, but he wanted to see Beelzebub's face as they came. They wanted to watch their expression as they were filled up to the brim. So, he pulled away from their neck, now angling his thrusts slightly upwards so his cock beat into that special spot inside. And the sounds Beelzebub made... he couldn't last another second. 

"Oh God, I'm there. I'm going to cum... I'm so fucking close." Gabriel warned, his thrusts beginning to become sloppier and less coordinated as he spoke. 

"C-Cum inside of me... Fill me up. G-Gabriel please!" They cried out, their back arching and their legs shaking as they came on Gabriel's cock. He was right there with them, giving a few more hard thrusts as he released inside of Beelzebub, letting out a few shaky moans as he rode out his long orgasm. He buried his head into their neck as he panted heavily, breathing in their scent and giving their neck small kisses as he started to relax. Beelzebub lightly wrapped their arms around Gabriel's neck, also panting pretty hard, and buzzed softly upon being kissed. They closed their eyes, just taking in this passionate moment while it lasted. His kisses felt nice on their bruised and hot skin, and being held tightly made them feel an emotion they haven't felt in years. Safe. 

Gabriel's breathing soothed, and he moved so he could look into Beelzebub's eyes. Though, he noticed that their skin seemed to have small glints of golden light glowing on their cheeks. 

"Did it really feel that good...?" Beelzebub asked, staring in awe at the speckles of gold that spread across Gabriel's cheeks and across his shoulders. His marks of Heaven rarely showed. Gabriel looked at his shoulders, and his face flushed. 

"A-Ah... I think I just lost control of my corporation when I heard you moan my name. Just hearing how desperately you called out for me made me lose it a bit," He explained sheepishly. Beelzebub just nodded slowly, being absolutely mesmerized by his markings. They caressed his cheek gently, and stared at Gabriel before letting out a soft moan as they felt him pull out. They were absolutely dripping, the white liquid quickly leaking out of their beaten-up hole and onto the couch cushion. Curious, Beelzebub reached down and scooped some of it up with their fingers so they could put it in their mouth. It was a very unique taste. Salty, a bit bitter but... Oddly addictive. The lust that infused it made Beelzebub shudder. 

"Hm... If just one orgasm is enough to show your Heavenly markzzz, I wonder how many it will take for you to show me your wingzzz." They half thought out loud, glancing up at Gabriel with interested eyes as they finished licking their fingers clean. Gabriel's eyes widened a bit, and he gave an uneasy smile. 

"Bee, I-I'm not sure about that," He held his hands up in defense. He had to admit that the look of hunger Beelzebub gave him was a bit scary, especially when he didn't know what they were about to do to him. "I mean my wings aren't all that special a-and I think we should probably take a break," He tried thinking of every excuse in the book but to no avail. Beelzebub had waved their hand and with a little demonic miracle the two of them were now fully nude. They then pounced on Gabriel, one hand holding down his chest and the other holding onto Gabriel's softening cock, a grin on their face as they started to stroke it up and down. 

"I told you. Once I've found something I like, I want more. And it just zo happenzzz I really like your cock."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see Gabriel is indeed a simp, the end


End file.
